


Money can't buy what I have

by Arcaluna



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza is a good dad, will add other tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaluna/pseuds/Arcaluna
Summary: Everyone knows this town is dangerous. Especially if you don't have either money or connection or both.But some people are extremely lucky even if they're won't really call it that.Wanna see it by yourself?Follow them in this town rulled by one the most powerful mafia, the Minecraft mafia.Warning: I don't really know this much about mafia and English isn't my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes!Tw: horrible writing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. First of a long series

**Author's Note:**

> "Notch! Mcyt mafia AU are so cool! But there is not enough! You know what, I have ideas, I have inspiration, I'm gonna do one myself!"
> 
> And here I am!  
> Like, fuck! This is my first fanfic! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

No one could say that Philza Minecraft hasn't has success in his life.

Especially not if you have seen all of the buildings harboring his name, in one way or another.  
Especially not if you have - or haven't in this case - seen the police ignoring the moments when he broke the law.  
Especially not if you had seen an entire town bending their knees in front of him.

Phil was 24, and had made for himself an entire 'criminal' organization. If the police or the government isn't after you, that can't be called crime, right?

Of course, all of this wasn't made in one day, he had to work really hard for and build it, an empire, from nothing but dust and ashes of long forgotten times. Sometimes, it felt like he was building it with his blood, like some kind of twisted pentagram to invoke a monster ready to fulfill each of his every wishes.

And here he was! In his gigantic appartement, looking at his city through a gigantic window, bulletproof of course, like in one of those scenes in the movies.

He had to say that it was a bit lonely. The love of his life had died before she could see her husband finish his symphony and before she could have those children she wanted so badly. Fortunately, in a way, she had died peacefully in her sleep and not by the hands of one of those monstrous and vengeful beings called human.

He thought again of her red lips, whispering secrets only for him to hear.  
He thought again of her long, black hair, delicately wrapping around his fingers, letting him smell her cinnamon and spices perfume.  
He thought again of her hands, one in his and the other on his cheek, drawing forms only her could understand. He remembered kissing those frails hands making her giggle.  
He thought again of her eyes, glimmering in blue with a sparkle of mischief.

It was hard to let her got.

The young man sighed. Letting himself get lost inside of his own mind wasn't a good idea.

He looked at the time. Huh. If he left now, he could catch Schlatt before he got home. Perfect. He needed to ask something to the CEO anyway and he could use a walk.

\----------------------------

The fresh air of the night was a relief. 

Phil felt like he was finally able to breathe even though he hadn't realised before stepping out of the building that he was in such a state.

He looked around. Hmm. Those guards were doing their job great. Staying away and trying to look like they weren't with him was written in their contract after all.

He was trying to look the more normal and insignificant possible. And hell, he was doing a godamn good job at it! He even lost some of his guards, it was maybe stupid but, hey, it was fun!

Tossing a piece to a poor homeless person, he felt someone watching him.

Turning around, he saw figure disappear in an alley. 

And without any care in the world, he just followed it! See, you need to know something about Philza Minecraft, he didn't succeed because of the power of pure luck. The guy is even more capable than most of the guys paid to keep him safe! Notch, even if the guy in front have a weapon he could beat him. His only weakness are snipers, you can ask his leg. It's a miracle that he's still able to use it like before.

Anyway, back in the alley.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a kid clearly scared that a stranger just followed him without apparent reason.

The young kid with... Was that pink hairs? took a defensive stance, ready to fight the intruder.

And what's happened?

Philza father instinct kicked in after seeing the too many bruises that shouldn't be authorised to cover such young and frail body. So he sat holding his hands up.

"Hey buddy? What's your name?"

The boy seemed taken aback by the question. The more Phil was looking at him the more the thought of taking the kid as his, screw if he had parents or not, was growing.

"I... Don't want..."

Phil's turn to be surprised, he wasn't expecting an answer at all.

"You don't want to tell me?"

The kid shook his head and walked to Phil who had now a better view of the poor, beaten and too thin body of the child as he stepped in the light of the streets lamp. Whoever did this were gonna end up with an hitman at there door.

The pink haired child looked at the adult with his big brown... No, red eyes.

"Can you name me? Don't want the old one..."

Phil was sure that everyone could have heard his heart break. But he just hold his hand in front of him while getting up.

"Why not? I have time to think. Wanna eat something mate?"

The kid suddenly lightened up, catching the older man hand. This kid must be really young, trusting a stranger like that.

Totally forgetting Schlatt, Phil took the younger boy in his arms after seeing that he was limping.

He ignored the look his guards were giving him (all he would have seen would be foundness, a bit of surprise and sadness and pity for the kid. Those guys knew they boss well after all and would never criticise his choices, they were always the best, after all) and entered the building.

He put an impressed child on one of the couch before sending someone get a medkit. A few seconds later and a plate of food was placed in front of the pinkette. 

While the kid was looking around him and finishing his food faster than light, Phil was actually thinking about this name thing. Putting letter together, he finally found a word with a good sound with it. Now all it needed was a sense.

"So... What about Techno?"

The smile he got in return was so bright that he thought he was going to end up blind.

"I love it! Hi Mister! I'm Techno and I'm five!" Responded the ch- Techno.

The adult smiled

"Hi Techno, I'm Philza Minecraft! Do you have any questions?"

"Are you a king?"

Phil laughed.

"If I'm a king, then you're a prince!"

"So that mean I'm Techno Minecraft, now?"

The older froze, looking at the boy in shock, thinking for a second before smiling again.

"I you want, son, if you want..."

When someone finally entered the room with the long awaited first aid kit. Techno comportment changer suddenly. His cheerful self was quickly replaced by blank and emotionless face, surprising the newly father.

When the man finally get out, letting Philza tend the wounds of his newly son, he asked what just happened.

"Feeling are only for the family!" Is the only answer he got.

Thinking about earlier, when the pink haired kid, who assured him that his hairs and eyes were normaly weird, directly assaulted him with 'feelings' made the man wonder. Did he have some kind of family/friendly guy aura? This was kinda ironic...

A yawn from a bandaged and freshly showered child in clothes way to big for him - buy things for the kid, noted - made him come back to earth. Lifting him, Philza though about how proud his love would have been.

Maybe... Maybe he could finally heal...

After all, in Godfather, there is God for the inhabitants of this city and Father. And this one was the most important. Because Philza was not gonna see the end of it anytime soon.


	2. Each in turn, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the lucky guy who ends up father at 17?
> 
> Hopefully, his sister is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! There are so much things I want to do with this but, one step after the other, shall we?
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Believe me, Schlatt isn't this kind of guy.

Yes, he drinks sometime when this is too much. Yes he might have smoked four or five times in his life, promising himself as he was coughing to death, to never do it again. (Don't tell either of those to his sister, thought.)

But... Doing... 'That' with a girl? When he wasn't even 18? Having a child? No. Never.

But here he was, looking at the 3? 4? Years old kid at his doorstep with sunglasses on even though it was the middle of the night.

What would you have done in his place? Letting him freeze outside? 

Even though he liked to look like it, Schlatt wasn't this monstrous! Well... With the childrens.

So the kid ended up on the couch, clinging at his backpack with white knuckles, while looking as the older put a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

So okay, Schlatt was the PDG of a big enterprise under the control of the big Mafia of the city and everything, but that didn't mean that he knew how to take care of a kid! Especially since he was still a minor! Like hell! He was still under the supervision of his sister!

The kid just watched as the... Teenager? The nearly adult? Was going back and forth, lost in his thoughts.

Well, until he made his mug fall and shatter on the ground.

Then the young sunglassed curled himself into a ball sinking as deeper as he could into the couch, bringing his hands at his face. His breath became more and more laboured while tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Well shit.

"Hey kid, you're okay, I'm not gonna get angry about a stupid mug, don't worry"

The young man took a few steps, until he was crouching in front of the younger. Not knowing how he would react to the touch, he just held his hand in front of him.

"Hey, listen to me, you need to breathe okay? Just follow my lead, okay?"

The kid calmed, little by little, copying the exaggerated breathing of the other. Before suddenly lanching himself at the man hugging him like if there was no tomorrow.

Akwardly, he lifted the trembling child in his and, choosing that he was definitely too thin and too light, took him to the kitchen.

Sitting him on a chair, Schlatt ruffled the kid hairs, asking him what does he wanted to eat. No answer.

Since it was late, he opted for some cereals that disappeared quickly in the child stomach. Notch... Wasn't eating so quick a bad thing?

Anyway, seeing the kid falling asleep on the table, Schlatt thought about the guest room. Well, maybe a shower first, no?

Well scratch the shower. The kid was still in his dirty clothes, too tired to move, falling asleep under the big and comfortable blanket.

Schlatt was going to need some help... Orphanage? Maybe when the child will be in a better state. Police ? What kind of person that wants to be find left their kids at the doorstep of one of the most powerful person of this city?

Scrolling through his phone, he hesitated... Puffy or Philza? Big sis that basically educated him or boss with a hidden talent with children? 

Questioning over! Big sis is calling!

"Heeeeeyyyyyy!"

"Hey Puff."

"Seems tired... Bad day?" asked a worried voice through the device.

"More of a weird day... Do you have any ideas on how to take care of a kid?"

Silence.

"Puffy?"

"I'm coming right now. Don't you dare move."

And the call ended with a bit scared Schlatt holding his phone like if it was gonna jump on him.

So, Philza or not?

Too late, he clicked on the icon.

"Hey mate, what's the problem?"

The young PDG took a deep breath.

"A kid, that's the problem."

An other silence. Schlatt was going to have a heart attack with all this tension.

"What's his name?" 

Yes! He didn't do a Puffy!

"No idea.... Wait, he have his bag on my couch, maybe it's written somewhere!"

As he was walking to the couch someone knocked at the door. The young man froze.

"Phil, if I die, blame Puffy."

The other man juste laughed.

Opening the door, a young woman stormed through the door.

"Schlatt, we're talking later, where is this kid?"

"Hey Puffy! Been a long time!" Succeeded to say Phil between two laugh.

"Hey Phil..." Is the only answer he got as she speed walked to the room Schlatt pointed.

Schlatt could finally make it to the couch and spotted immediately a piece of paper in one of the pockets. (Don't worry, he didn't really search into the bag. Let the kid have some privacy don't you?)

Puffy sat/landed on the couch next to her brother after checking on the kid and started to read it out loud for Phil to hear.

"Dear Mr. Schlatt,  
I don't know if you remember me and I don't think it's important but I was one of your employees. Sadly, I had to quit when my husband forced me. The same husband I'm running away from right now. Sadly again, I can't take my kid with me and neither can I let him at the house. I saw how my husband eyed him and I'm so afraid that it became more than punch. And I remembered how you were looking foundly at the kids, like a big brother when I was working for you. Maybe that's a stupid idea but I'm running out of time. I only hope you will do the best choice for him. His name is Eret and he is 4. He is born the --/--/----.  
Sincerely,  
An awful mother"

Silence again.

"You're gonna gave him away? I wouldn't mind a second son..." Finally asked Phil.

"I'll see, I'll see..." Is the only answer they get.

After a moment Philza had to leave, saying goodbye before he hang up. Puffy leaving shortly after, promising to bring child's clothes the next day.

Let's just say that the next day, seeing his kid... no, Eret clinging to him the entire time like if his life depended on it, made him forget all ideas to abandon him. 

And if Schlatt cried when the first word going out of the younger mouth was "dad"? Not even Puffy who was here will tell it.

Still, they had some work to do. Eret was still jumping for nothing, hiding when he did something he thought wrong, etc, etc,... It will take time, but they will make it eventually! 

(Good thing he remembered who this woman was, right? Especially her last name...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pinpoint my mistakes! I won't get angry or anything!


	3. Dirty crime boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy is waiting in a park for his parents to return... What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... Next chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Schlatt Underscore is a busy man. Even if he can work at home most of the time, he still had some meetings to attend to. And here is the thing: since he firstly arrived, arond two month ago, Eret didn't leave the appartment even once.

That's how we ended up with a grumpy 4 years old sunglassed kid squished between two bodyguards at the back of a car driving to the closest playground.

Lets just all agree that bodyguards aren't the same as babysitters. It's quite the opposite, especially when the kid is left alone, those guys watching from afar like some kind of stalkers.

Well... We can't say Eret was having the time of his life. Hopefully, seeing his distress, someone came closer.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, Eret jumped, looking at the kid covered in dirt in front of him who was towering our young and scared sunglassed child by a few inches. Intimidated, Eret just nodded.

"Great! I'm Wilbur Soot!"

"Eret... Eret Underscore..."

With a blinding smile, Wilbur started to drag Eret with him to play. Throughout the day,Eret learned a lot about the other, like the fact that his parents had a car crash and that he was still waiting for them to come back from the hospital. And also that he was, and I quote: " the greatest thief around or something like that"

But when Schlatt came to pick up his son, the dirty crime boy had disapeared, and while the 4 years old was rambling about his day, Schlatt thought that he migh be a good idea to report this to Puffy... After all, it was a police's job.

\----------------------

Wil had kind of fucked up.

Let's explain how it all happened: he was minding his own buisness (stealing) when the owner of the shop started to yell at him. There, he choose to run away.

And here started the problems. First, a wierd pinkette kid saw him. Second, the said kid was now running after him. And he was fast.

Wilbur thought he lost him in the labirynth of alley before screaming an instant after when a hand caught the back of his shirt. Spinning to face the other, Wilbur raised his hands in front of his face, but, wierdly, the other one just snorted before saying in a voice too hight pitched to be an adult:

"Give it back!"

Looking up at the wierd kid who was chasing him before and a bit confused, the young thief holded his treasur closer.

"No, it's mine!"

"It's not yours, it's the shop owner's!"

"I took it and he didn't catch me! It's mine now!"

"Well I caught you!"

"It wasn't yours before! It doesn't count!"

The bickering continued until they heard someonr yell a:

"TECHNO!"

At that, the pink haired boy lightened up, answering with a loud:

"Dad!"

While Wilbur left escape a:

"What kind of wierd name is Techno?"

Shooting him a glance, the other kid - Techno - turned to the definitly worried to death adult.

"Dad! Tell him that he have to give back what he took! I caught him but he don't want to listen!"

After he made sure that his kid was alright, the adult looked at Wil. The young theif knew adult were dangerous so he just holded his 'belongings' closer.

"Sorry mate, Tech is right. But..."

Wilbur's eyes widened. There never was a 'but' before.

"But if you accompany me somewhere where I could at least give you something to eat, you can keep it."

The dirty crime boy wanted to protest but, without giving him a choice, the other kid started to drag him while explaining about his life.

And that's how Techno kidnapped Wilbur into the Mincraft family.

He cried when he understood that his parents were not going to come back. But maybe.... Maybe he always knew iit, somewhere. Still, he never let go of the 'Soot', adding the Minecraft to it. The adoption, his new brother - "twins" said Phil, smiling - and Eret lightened his mood greatly. The future seemed bright. Sure there were some way left and things to work on (like a certain someone cleptomania) 

But one thing was sure: those kids will shake at least the city if it wasn't the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tablette has been confiscated so I'm a bit late with the SMP events... Dream really escaped? Well shit. The only reasons where I could forgive him for what he did is the dreamon thing or if he did everything for everyone on the serveur to be united again at the price of everything he ever cared about....
> 
> Well, anyway, you know the drill : everything in the hole! No, more seriously, shove my spelling mistakes at my face please!


	4. Tubbox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo in a box! We all know what happen... Angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So easy to have ideas about Tubbo with all the "Tubbo in a box" thing...  
> But...
> 
> Uuuuuuurgh... Dont like writing angst! So it might be bad! Uuuuuuuuuurgh!
> 
> Also, I changed Schlatt naming! He is now Schlatt Underscore! And with a snowball effect, Underscore is now Eret's and Puffy's last name!

When Schlatt heard that Phil had got a second child, two years ago, he laughed, thinking that this man was gonna end up with at least ten children at 30. But now he didn't really have the rights to tease the older man.

Eret was his little angel. The one who was following him everywhere, who always had a ton of cute questions to ask. Everything was perfect in Eret to Schlatt's eyes. His fully whites eyes, his way to ask him to follow him even in his reunions with puppy eyes - well tried but he had gotten here before you.... But as perfect as he was, he was only 6. He still had to learn that it's not something you usualy do, to pick a random child abandoned in a cartboard box on the side of the road. Especially when you come back to your father saying "Now I have a brother too!"

...

Raaaaaah! Fuck it! Schlatt was doing a Phil.

First of all, he needed a doctor. This kid was too light and he was pretty sure it was blood that he saw trough the clothes. 

After trying to put Eret to bed - key word: trying - while he was waiting for a doctor, Schlatt finally gave up and sat with his son on the couch while texting Puffy. Maybe he should text Philza too... This guy had two monsters back home, he should have some tips for the struggling 19 years-old dad of now maybe 2 kids... 

Okay, okay, Wilbur was a good kid. he knew how to talk to people, good singer, Eret's best friend... Notch! He had even learned how to play the guitar during the year! If you don't take his cleptomania in consideration, he was an awesome kid. 

and Techno, well... Was Techno. More emotionless, you can't. But one thing was sure: if Schlatt asked him to protect something with a good reason for it, he was sure to come back 2 hours later with the kid on the same spot and the corpses of the ones who had stepped a bit too close on the ground. In one word: terrifying. Especially if you knew that Phil had started to train him to become a hitman only half a year ago.

Something hit aggressively the door, taking him back to reality. Since it seemed that it was Godzilla behind the door, it must be Puffy.

And bingo. The police captain or I don't know what to the rescue! With the doctor! The poor man was terrorised by the rainbow haired woman, standind backward, against a wall, some feet away from her. Hillarious. If it wasn't for the urgent matter at hand, Schlatt would have been laughing his ass off. Instead he had to fight off his grin, showing the way to the poor man while Puffy was taking care of Eret.

How to say that the kid state was everything but good?

Schlatt was right about the blood. It was going to live a nasty scar... But it wasn't the only thing. Damn! This child must have seen hell! 

With a ton of advice and prescription, the doctor left, still giving stressed glaces in Puffy's direction.

Making sure one last time that the kid was well installed before joining the others in the living room. It was going to be a looooonnnng weekend...

\-----------------------

Tubbo tried to hide, but she still found him. He only wanted to know what they were gonna eat.

She started to scream but he couldn't understand. He just tried to sit, to curl into a ball. He was so, so tired. But she just yanked his hand while her other was brutally meeting his cheeks. Multiple times. After a while, she started to hug him squeezing him against her, muttering what was maybe supposed to be some appologies while he was trying to go away. But he was too tired... He just holded his yellow and black plush closer.

\-----------------------

Some people came. She started yelling at them, not letting them enter. He hid with his plushie.

\-----------------------

He was hungry. He just took a biscuit in the kitchen. Why does it have to hurt so much? Fortunately, he had his plush...

\-----------------------

Tubbo was in his room, playing with his big black and yellow plushie. Then he heard the steps coming closer. He didn't have the time to find a shelter, so he just closed his eyes shut and put his hands against his ears. The door hit the wall. But there weren't any yell. He just felt that she took his plush. Even more scared than before, he stood up and started to run after her, screaming to get it back.

But she didn't stop. And in the middle of the living room, she took her lighter, setting the object on fire. Tubbo screamed, seeing his only comfort in this house beeing turned to dirt and ashes. He tried to collect the still hot remains of the object, ending up in burning himself.

She took his hand in hers, pouring water on them, muttering appologies and promising of a new toy, but he didn't care. He just backed away, running to his room closing the door to go hide under his cover. He heard the drumming against his door and just curled tighter.

\-----------------------

The people came back. Tubbo got bruises on his ribs that night. Nothing was here to bring him comfort this time...

\-----------------------

She drank the wierd thing again. She started yelling again. But he was so tired.

He winced and cried a bit when the bottle exploded on him. But he was so tired.

She cried too, telling him she finally kew what to do, that she wasn't gonna hurt him anymore. He didn't care. He was so tired.

So he slept.

\-----------------------

Tubbo woke up, still dizzy. He didn't want to move. This bed was great, the sheets were soft, he was warm... Deciding he was okay, he drifted back to sleep.

\-----------------------

He heard some steps coming closer. It shook him awake (is that the good expression?), trying to move but the sudden pain in his back stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down kiddo, stop moving! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

He started to shake. Was it going to hurt? He closed his eyes ready for the pain.

But the pain never came.

Instead, he felt someone hug him. She never hugged before the pain. It wasn't her. But... Who was it then?

He opened his eyes. There was a big person just outside the room he was in but the one who was hugging him was another kid. A real other kid. In front of him . Hugging him. 

"Are you okay?"

No. No, Tubbo wasn't okay. But he nodded anyway, fighting off th e tears. The look on everyone face made him think that he hadn't convinced them.

"I'll be just outside with Puffy if you guys need anything..."

And with one last glance, the adult left the room. The other kid ignored him, continuing to hug Tubbo who was definitly lost. Why wasn't she here? The kid ignored the older, why did he not get hit?

"Because it's dad, of course! He would never hit me!" Suddenly said the - wait was that sunglasses? - kid in front of him. Tubbo must have thought it out loud...

"You sure?" He asked with alittle voice.

The other nodded his head so strongly that Tubbo was surprised that it was still attached to his body before grinning lightly.

"You talked faster than me!"

Tubbo didn't understand why he said that but it must be good.

"Do you have a name?"

Tubbo nodded.

"Tubbo"

"I'm Eret! Do you have a last name?"

Tubbo didn't know. So he just shook his head.

" What about Underscore? It's mine!"

"You... You sure?"

"Yes! Like that we will be brother!"

Tubbo froze. 

"That means I wouldn't be alone? It was me and Spin and her but they aren't here now..."

"Who's Spin?"

"My plushie! She was big fluffy and yellow and black!"

"Spin was a bee?"

"What's a bee?"

Eret stopped, looking at Tubbo in disbelief. A bit scared Tubbo backed up.

"You... You don't know what a bee is?"

Tubbo started to shake - again - and Eret hugged him - again - stroking circle on his back.

"No, no, no, no. It's nothing. It's okay. I'll show you! I'll show you the bees!"

He continued to whisper comforting words until Tubbo fell asleep.

\-----------------------

Schlatt was listening. He heard the entire conversation and it fucking broke his heart. He was really doing a Phil, huh?

"What are you going to do?"

Right, Puffy was here... 

"Do you know where I could find a bee plush?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis is part one! This chapter is way longer than expected so...  
> Part 2 in coming!
> 
> Oh! Also:
> 
> Ô powerful readers,  
> Please light may way!  
> I'm a poor misguided human who needs your help!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me my mistakes! I wanna improve! Oh and feedback too!


End file.
